


My Mistakes Were Made For You

by your_taxidermy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Other, gender ambiguous deputy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: After Pratt and The Deputy escape from Jacob the two take a moment to take a breath and hold each other





	My Mistakes Were Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request <3

_Rook? Are you real?_

Deputy Pratt, the tortured slave of Jacob Seed, the soldier of Eden’s Gate. Rook had gone through hell and back to get him back and when they did, barely escaping from the bunker proved to be a challenge, ducking under exploded pipes and men with flamethrowers, both were really surprised they made it out in one piece.

“Pratt, are you okay?” Rook breathed, taking a chilly inhale of the mountain air.

The mountain king was no longer and the air was fresh and free of the strong scent of blood. Rook fought so hard to get Pratt back and killing Jacob was so satisfying for them.

Maybe it was lover’s revenge.

“We gotta get outta here, Rook,” Staci said frantically, thinking Jacob would start playing that cursed song. “Pratt, take a breath, Jacob’s gone.”

“W...what? Y-you killed Jacob?” Staci’s face dropped and he was deeply upset, but not exactly happy about his passing. “I did, but enough about him, are YOU okay, Stace?” Rook walked over to him and put their hand on his shoulders, gripping gently. “I’m sorry I couldn’t have gotten to you sooner, Stace…” Rook’s voice went song and Pratt looked  over at them with that same pair of desperate puppy eyes he gave them when he told them ‘you shouldn’t have come for me.’ But Rook did and they’d go through as many trials and levels of hell as it took if it meant they could get Staci back.

After Eli’s funeral, they’d gone back inside the Wolf’s Den together. All the pain was gone, Jacob was gone but nothing felt right. Nothing. Pratt leaned on the wall and Rook stood beside him, resting their foot on the wall. The air between them was cool, and a faint smile was painted on Staci’s face.

“You’re so strong, Rook. Stronger than I could ever hope to be.” he shook his head and felt his eyes begin to fill with tears. But Staci, you were so strong.

“Pratt...” they whispered, grabbing his hand. “Thank you so much, Rook, I’d be dead if it weren’t for you.”

Suddenly, Pratt pulled Rook into his arms and simply held them. He was at peace in their arms, he held them so tight they thought he would never let go.

Maybe I deserved it.

Rook held him close, holding the back of his head with their hand, holding it against their neck. He exhaled deeply and nuzzled into their shoulder.

Times are tough.

But we’re tougher.

We’ll be okay.

They didn’t let each other go, both of them were so damn tired of it all. Everything tearing them down, ripping them apart.

When they were with each other, the whole world was at peace and nothing mattered.

No cult.

No Eden’s Gate.

No war.

That’s what they wanted.

“It was hell without you,” Staci muttered, guiding them to the couch so they could rest.

As they sat on the leather couch, space was formed between them and Pratt felt like Rook would be gone just that fast. “Hey, don’t leave… I… don’t want to be alone.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Staci. It’s okay. We’ll be okay.” Rook retorted into his ear, planting a single kiss on his lobe. He melted in their arms and relaxed his body as Rook simply held onto him. His arms were wrapped tightly around them, his hands gripping the shirt donned on their back. Not much else was said between them because their actions said it all.

Rook was worried so deeply about Pratt the whole time, when they saw what Jacob had done to him, they knew they wanted to kill him and make his whole fucking crew suffer.

No one touched Pratt without Rook raising hell. Pratt’s breathing began to slow and Rook knew he was falling asleep in their arms as they stroked his back and shoulders, their touch so much softer than Jacob’s. He craved that softness when he was with Jacob but Jacob only offered pain and fear.

His eyes were still open and every time he closed them, he saw that same room he was tortured in, making him afraid to sleep. But he could not say that.

Rook became warm against Pratt, resting their head on his shoulder. It’s a shame he smelled like dirt and blood.

But they didn’t care, all they wanted - no, all they needed was to be with him.

Every day they ached to hold him like this, much like the good old days when things were normal and they were happy. Staci let out a gentle inhale, the background noise of Wheaty’s soft tunes playing paired with the fan blasting on low, he was forgetting about all his nightmares.

Rook was already falling asleep and Pratt knew this as their stroked became slower and lighter, it was obvious they wanted to touch him, even if they were so sleepy they could barely move. A weight was lifted off them, the Soldier was gone and they had each other.

Both of them knew things would never be normal again, but why not try to make it normal again? Even with something little, like small affectionate touches and soft kisses on the ear. Rook grumbled under their breath and this was enough to make Pratt smile and laugh softly, he knew they were ‘awake,’ but of course…

Pratt kissed Rook’s shoulder and laid them down on the couch and they took him with them, insisting he was with them the entire time.

“Can’t lose you again, Stace.” He laid beside them in the crevice of the couch, inhaling their scent as he quickly fell asleep beside them.

“You’re so strong, Staci.” Rook whispered, “so very strong.”


End file.
